Neues Leben
by madnorthnorthwest
Summary: Nach knapp zwei Jahren Ehe, entscheiden sich Lucius und Ivy das Dorf, in dem sie ihr ganzes Leben verbracht haben, zu verlassen und ein ganz neues Leben anzufangen. Doch so einfach ist das Ganze nicht...


**Neues Leben**

Kapitel 1

Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem nahen Wald, der das kleine Dorf umgab. Es sah beinahe so aus, als berühre sie die Spitzen der meterhohen Bäume. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die weitläufigen Wiesen und erzeugten ein stimmungsvolles Abendlicht. Der Schrei eines wilden Tieres drang aus dem Wald und schreckte einige Vögel auf, die sich auf den Wiesen niedergelassen hatten. Interessiert wandte Lucius seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er hielt einen Moment inne um zu horchen, doch nichts regte sich. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt spielten ein paar Kinder unbeirrt fangen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten setzte er seinen Weg fort. Beim Vorbeigehen lächelte er den Kindern gezwungen zu. Seit dem Angriff Noah's vor fast zwei Jahren, hatte er regelmäßig Schmerzen. Manchmal wurden sie so schlimm, dass er sich nur noch gebückt fortbewegen konnte. Heute war kein guter Tag. Bei jedem Schritt verspürte er starke Krämpfe im Unterleib. Benommen stolperte er über einen Stein. Vor Schmerzen hielt er sich den Bauch und wartete mit gekrümmtem Oberkörper, bis das Stechen nachließ. Sofort kam ihm ein junger Mann zu Hilfe.

„Lucius! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Jacob, während er ihn zu stützen versuchte.

„Geht schon", antwortete Lucius und löste sich aus Jacob's Griff. Die Kinder unterbrachen ihr Spiel und sahen Lucius besorgt zu, welcher mit sichtlich schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf das nächste Haus zuhumpelte.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", rief Jacob ihm hinterher und holte mit wenigen Schritten auf.

„Es geht schon!", entgegnete Lucius energisch.

Der andere blieb abrupt stehen. „Nie lässt du dir helfen", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Sich immer noch den Bauch haltend, taumelte Lucius auf das Haus zu, ohne Jacob oder die Kinder noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Während er in dem Haus verschwand, ging Jacob Kopfschütteln in die andere Richtung. Die Kinder setzten wenige Augenblicke später einfach ihr Spiel fort, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Lucius, bist du das?", drang die liebliche Stimme seiner Frau aus der Küche.

„Ja, ich bin's", kam die gequälte antwort.

Besorgt kam Ivy Walker-Hunt aus der Küche gelaufen. „Was ist mit dir, Schatz? Hast du wieder Schmerzen?"

Lucius seufzte und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging er an ihr vorbei, um sich an den wenige Meter entfernten Esstisch zu setzen. Er seufzte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch aus Erleichterung. „Nein, es geht mir gut", beschwichtigte er sie. Aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass er damit nicht durchkam.

„Es geht dir nicht gut, Lucius. Das höre ich doch an deiner Stimme."

Wie die meisten Leute in Ivy's Zustand, kompensierte sie ihre fehlende Sehkraft mit einem ausgeprägten Geruchs- und Gehörsinn.

Verärgert über seine Unehrlichkeit drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Allerdings sah sie ihn nicht direkt an, sondern verfehlte ihn mit ihrem Blick um wenige Zentimeter. „Du solltest nicht so viel arbeiten. Du brauchst Ruhe, Lucius."

„Mir geht es gut. Außerdem, was viel wichtiger ist...", er machte eine Pause, um zu ihr herüber zukommen und sie ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. Dann sah er an ihr herunter. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Bauch hängen. Voller Zärtlichkeit nahm er ihre Hände und sprach weiter: „wie geht es dir?"

Ivy's böser Blick wich einem warmherzigen, uneingeschränkt glücklichem Lächeln. „Wunderbar!", entgegnete sie strahlend vor Freude und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus: „Pa war vorhin hier. Er wird eine Wiege bauen und Kitty, sie hat angefangen ein paar Kleidungsstücke für das Baby zu stricken. Und Mrs. Shepherd war hier. Sie sagt man sieht es schon ein wenig. Ich fühle die Veränderung an meinem Bauch. Ich hab's doch gesagt, aber du wolltest es ja nicht glauben. Aber nun sagt auch Mrs. Shepherd, dass es stimmt. Hier, fühl doch mal."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie die Hände ihres Gatten auf ihren Bauch und wartete ganz still und gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

Dieser nickte zustimmend: „Ja, Mrs. Shepherd hat wohl recht, man merkt es ein wenig."

„Siehst du", spottete sie besserwisserisch, wie eine Siebenjährige. „Und nun setz dich und ruh' dich etwas aus, während ich das Essen auf den Tisch bringe."

„Oh nein", widersprach Lucius. „Ich werde dir helfen. Du solltest nicht so viel tragen."

Erneut richtete Ivy einen bösen Blick, der keine Widerrede zuließ, auf ihren Gatten. Dieses mal verfehlte sie ihn nicht und der Blick erzielte sofortige Wirkung. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, nahm Lucius platz am Esstisch und wartete geduldig bis das Essen hereingetragen war.

„Vorzüglich!", lobte er seine Frau, während er sich den Mund mit einer Serviette abwischte. Wegen ihres bereits erwähnten ausgeprägten Geruchs- und auch Geschmackssinnes, war Ivy geradezu eine Meisterköchin. Ihre Gerichte schmeckten immer hervorragend und im Sommer, wenn die Fenster offen standen und Ivy ein Gericht zubereitete, gelang es kaum jemanden, einfach an dem kleinen Häuschen vorbeizugehen. Fast alle blieben kurz stehen, um, angelockt von dem verführerischen Geruch, der aus der Küche kam, einen Blick durchs Fenster zu werfen und Ivy für ihre Kochkünste zu loben. Zum Bedauern aller kam fast ausschließlich ihr Ehemann in den Genuss der wohlschmeckenden Gerichte. Eine Ausnahme jedoch bildeten Familienfeste wie an Ostern und Thanksgiving. An solchen Tagen aß die Familie gemeinsam im Haus der Walkers. Dann kochte Ivy mit ihren Schwestern und Alice. Alice, Lucius' Mutter und Ivy's Vater Edward hatten nur einige Wochen nach Lucius und Ivy beschlossen zu heiraten, was Lucius und Ivy glücklich machte, da die beiden Elternteile seit Jahren alleine gelebt hatten, nachdem sie beide ihren Ehepartner durch ein tragisches Erlebnis verloren hatten.

„Danke sehr!", freute sich Ivy. „Wie geht es deinem Bauch?"

Lucius erhob sich vorsichtig und nahm die Teller, um sie in die Küche zu bringen.

„Schon wieder besser", sagte er und verschwand durch die Küchentür.

„Ich creme dir die Wunde am besten noch mit Mrs. Miller's Kräutersalbe ein", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Da kam er auch schon zurück.

„Ach, hat sie schon wieder welche gemacht?"

Ivy nickte.

„Hm, fleißig, die Gute."

Lucius trat zu ihr, beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Sie mag dich halt", erklärte Ivy. „Weißt du noch, du hast ihr mal Feuerholz gehackt, als ihr Sohn mit Fieber im Bett lag. Seit dem kann sie gar nicht genug betonen, was für ein guter Mensch du bist. Sie erzählt es jedem, der es nicht wissen möchte."

Beide lachten los.

„Wohl wahr. Wann immer ich sie sehe, möchte sie mir am liebsten um den Hals fallen."

Wieder lachten beide. Dann stand auch Ivy vom Tisch auf, brachte das restliche Geschirr in die Küche und folgte ihrem Mann die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.

Wie der Rest des Hauses, war auch das Schlafzimmer recht simpel eingerichtet. Ein Bett, ein Schrank mit 4 Schubladen und ein Hocker, mehr gab es nicht. Alles war selbstgefertigt und aus Holz.

„Die Salbe ist in der obersten Schublade", erklärte Ivy, während sie neben dem Bett darauf wartete, dass er sie ihr brachte. Lucius kramte etwas in der Schublade herum und kam kurz darauf mit der Kräutersalbe zu ihr.

„In Ordnung," sagte die junge Frau, nachdem er ihr die Medizin gegeben hatte. „Dann zieh das Hemd aus und leg dich am besten hin."

Er tat es genau, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte und entspannte sich mit freiem Oberkörper auf dem breiten Bett.

„Fertig?", fragte Ivy und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Nachdem sie die Öllampe auf dem kleinen Hocker neben dem Bett angezündet hatte, öffnete sie das kleine Töpfchen mit der Salbe und begann vorsichtig die Narbe einzureiben, die ihm von dem Angriff geblieben war.

Lucius zuckte zusammen. „Aua, das tut weh."

„Tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sich Ivy und versuchte noch weniger Druck auf die Stelle auszuüben.

„Besser?"

Er nickte und entspannte sich wieder.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie einen einigermaßen dicken Film aufgetragen und gleichmäßig auf der Wunde verteilt.

„So, das muss jetzt einziehen", kündigte sie an. „Schön das Hemd auslassen."

Ihr Mann lächelte schelmisch: „Ich wüsste auch, was wir solange machen könnten."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie auf den Mund. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und ließ sich auf seinen Oberkörper sinken.

„Autsch", stöhne er und zuckte zurück.

„Entschuldigung", antwortete sie und tastete sich mit ihren Küssen von seinem Mund, über seinen Hals und seine Brust bis zu der Stelle neben seinem Bauchnabel herunter, an der ihn einst das Messer verletzt hatte.

Er ließ sich ins Kissen sinken und machte seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken frei, um sich ganz auf die zärtlichen Liebkosungen seiner Frau zu konzentrieren. Er bemerkte wie sie langsam seine Hose auszog. Augenblicke darauf hatte sie ihm auch die restlichen Sachen abgestreift. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Lucius diese totale Hingabe noch etwas, bevor er Ivy sanft zu sich hochzog und sie innig Küsste. Er drehte sie herum, auf den Rücken. Von nun an übernahm er die Führung. Auf ihr liegend, versetzte er sich und sie mit rythmischen Bewegungen in Ekstase.

Draußen herrschte inzwischen völlige Dunkelheit. Nur das kleine Öllämpchen tauchte das Schlafzimmer in einen warmen, gelb-orangenen Lichtschein. Lucius und Ivy kuschelten sich jetzt zufrieden in ihr Bettzeug. Er streichelte sanft ihren Bauch und sagte: „Ob es wohl ein Junge wird? Ich denke es wird ein Junge."

„Nein, ein Mädchen natürlich. Ganz bestimmt ein Mädchen", wiedersprach sie.

Er nickte langsam, ließ dann seinen Kopf auf's Kissen sinken und antwortete: „Auch gut. Hauptsache es ist gesund. Ja, es ist mir egal was es wird, solange er nur gesund ist."

Natürlich hatte Ivy den Trick bemerkt und stieß ihren Gatten spielerisch in die Seite.

„Du bist gemein!", schmollte sie und drehte sich von ihm weg zum Fenster.

Lucius kicherte leise. „Ich mach ja nur Spaß. Aber ernsthaft. Wir sollten es uns überlegen."

„Was überlegen?", fragte sie verwirrt, während sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte.

„Naja, ob es das richtige für unser Kind ist."

„Was?", fragte Ivy, immer noch kein Stückchen schlauer.

„Das hier. Hier aufzuwachsen. Vielleicht sollten wir... ich meine... wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen. Versuch doch noch mal dich zu erinnert. Wo du damals warst. An die Leute und den Ort. Die Geräusche oder Gerüche. Irgendetwas."

„Nicht schonwieder. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Es ist lange her."

Er wusste, dass sie so reagieren würde. Das tat sie immer, wenn er sie auf ihren Ausflug von damals ansprach. Trotzdem musste er es versuchen.

„Komm schon, versuch es. Für mich."

Sie seufzte.

„Dann tu es für unser Kind. Bitte!"

„Aber unserem Kind wird es hier gut gehen. Was gefällt dir denn hier nicht? Wir haben doch alles, was man zum Leben braucht. Die anderen Kinder wachsen auch hier auf. WIR sind hier aufgewachsen, Lucius."

„Ich weiß, aber...aber...ich war noch nie irgendwo anders. So soll unser Kind nicht groß werden. Dieser Ort ist wie ein Gefängnis. Wir kommen nie raus. Immer sind wir nur hier im Dorf. Immer die gleichen Menschen, die gleichen Gesichter. Was ist hinter dem Wald? Ich möchte es wissen. Ich möchte es sehen. Die einzige Person, die es mir sagen könnte bist du. Und du sagst es mir nicht. Aber ich muss es wissen. Ich muss hier weg, Ivy. Um unserem Kind ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Ein freies Leben. Ein Leben ohne Angst vor irgendwelchen Kreaturen und Geräuschen. Vor Krankheiten. Da draußen gibt es Medikamente von denen wir nur träumen können. Du weißt das doch am besten. Ich wäre längst tot, ohne diese Medikamente. Was, wenn unser Kind einmal so krank wird? Was machen wir dann? Nein, ich lasse das nicht zu. Ich werde alles tun, um aus diesem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Und du musst mit mir kommen, Ivy. Ich kann nicht ohne dich gehen. Du musst mir helfen. Ich bitte dich. Als dein Mann. Als der Vater deines Kindes. Hilf mir, Ivy!"


End file.
